Silver pool
by jUsTcAlLmE'rOoFiS
Summary: Sometimes not even demon lords can let go of their pasts... can a certain miko offer her love to save one of these lords... before his heart consumes him?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own ANY of the Inuyasha characters

**Chapter one: **Uninvited

Short silky black hair eloping around her shoulders, piercing blue eyes, creamy white skin… she was by far the most beautiful woman the great demon lord has ever laid eyes on before. Even after five-hundred years traveling around Japan, he has yet to see a woman who matched her beauty.

Such a dark night… so calm and still… the woods damp and the moon shining, casting a perfect light over the glossy pond. Tonight was unlike all the other nights standing and staring down… this night was perfect, not the slightest breeze to disturb the woman's picture in the pond. The longer he stared the more his heart ached. It was said that demons can't love or feel… they're cold and heartless, dangerous beasts who want nothing more but to drink the blood of their enemies.

…But those selfish annoying humans were very wrong. Sesshomaru knew what love was… he knew the difference between love and lust, he knew how to respect, and smile at one point of his life. But that was back then, ever since the other world took her from him. He turned into the icy cold demon that he is, crying over what he once had.

(K)

"Keh! He started it!" the hanyou spat as he looked away from the red- faced Kagome. "I DIDN'T START IT YOU DID IDIOT!!!!" The little kitsune screamed while pointing his tiny finger at Inuyasha. Kagome was huffing in anger, and now her blood was at boiling point… "INUYASHA OSWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome stood up with so much force that little shippo perched sweetly on her lap tumbled over. "THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT!!!!!!" and with that she turned and marched off into the woods, leaving a confused demon exterminator and monk.

Miroku sighed "When will you ever learn Inuyasha…?" The hanyou ripped his head off the ground and spat out a mouth full of dirt as he screamed. "She blows up so easily now!"

She didn't know where she was going all she knew was that she had to get away. "Inuyasha is such an idiot! Always hitting Shippo, insulting my food, and not listening to me when I asked him to stop the first time! AAARRRGGHHHH!!!!!" The fifteen year old school girl bent down and slapped her knees hard huffing at the ground. Then finally sat up still with a good frown fixed on her face, and started heading in the forest. "If he thinks I'm going to apologize first well he's WRONG!"

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, OOOUUUCCCCHHHH!!!!" Inuyasha sputtered as he whacked his arms around wildly trying to knock the monk off his back who had a firm tight grip on his ears. "Go apologize Inuyasha!!! It's dangerous for Kagome to walk around alone at night!!" With a good buck the monk went flying, giving Inuyasha the chance to turn around with a fist held up in warning. "I KNOW!!!" then leapt up high above the trees to begin his search.

It will be four more months until I get to come back here again. Sesshomaru thought as he studied the image in the water. This image was his favorite, his woman holding his beloved daughter. The cute little dog youkai clinging to her mother's neck. Her small brown eyes looking up into Sesshomaru's as if… she knew he was there watching her. "Risa…"

"AND AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE!!!! THAT _stupid _INUYASHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" By now Kagome's throat was sore and raw. But she felt better getting all that out, and suddenly began to wonder where she was, she's been walking for a while now and hasn't been paying any attention to where she was heading. And… Arrrggghhh "Inuyasha hasn't come for me yet!" Kagome folded her arms and started to pout when was interrupted by a deep growl.

As soon as the growl reached her ears, her stomach began knotting up. She was afraid to look up, as she slowly lifted her head to see who… or what was growling at her. Her instincts screamed at her to run but it was too late. Once she saw who it was she freezed. Standing on the other side of a glossy pool or some sort of pond was the great demon lord himself… Sesshomaru.

"KAGOME!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!??" Kagome recognized the voice and quickly snapped around "INU…!" but was cut off short by a hand over her mouth. _Humans are so loud and pathetic._ Sesshomaru thought as his nose tried to work around the girls scent.

Then he triggered it… his pathetic hanyou brother was coming right this way. Sesshomaru growled… how DARE this girl lay eyes on my pool!!! His hand tightened around the human's jaw debating whether or not to snap her head all the way around her shoulders, crush her skull with a tight squeeze, cut off her circulation or… or even better. With a smirk Sesshomaru quickly ripped his arm away from Kagome's mouth and slapped it tight around her arm.

Before Kagome realized what was happening Sesshomaru had her dangling high in the air by her arm. Sesshomaru waited patiently for her to start screaming and get Inuyasha's attention. But… surprisingly she didn't. Sesshomaru growled as he ran far enough away from his pool to begin his work.

He landed on a nearby cliff and forced the human girl to stand on her own. Kagome tried jerking free but Sesshomaru's grip only tightened piercing her arm with the tips of his claws. Then he sent his powerful poison into her arm. Once Kagome felt the burning rip through her sleeve and tackle her flesh she threw her head back and screamed.

Sesshomaru smirked as he pulled his arm away. He smelled Inuyasha coming towards Kagome's scream, signaling for him to stop hurting her. Once he let go of her now damaged arm she fell hard on her side. The pain he gave her was just too much to bare resulting in a faint.

It wasn't something Sesshomaru liked to do… he hated running away and only did it VERY rarely… but he had to get back to the pond and erase those images. He leapt away leaving a knocked out girl behind.

Inuyasha leapt over the tree tops and gasped at the sight of Kagome sprawled out on top of a small cliff. There was a small pool of blood around her arm and soaking her once white and green school uniform. He was loss of words as he smelled the familiar scent mixed in with the scent of blood. "Sesshomaru!"

(S)

"Sesshomaru- Sama!" Rin gasped as she watched the demon lord enter from the edge of the forest. Sesshomaru looked down at the dirty little human… who was cute… in a disgusting sort of way. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping Rin?" The girl grinned a goofy grin before shrugging. "I was waiting until Sesshomaru- Sama got back." Before Sesshomaru could say anything Rin skipped cheerfully over to Ah-uhn. Every night was the same; she always laid next to the two headed horse demon… probably because the youkai was warm.

Sesshomaru waited until Rin was asleep before moving towards her. He stopped and studied her; he still wasn't sure why he kept this filthy little thing around. But there was something about her… he couldn't explain. It was probably because without tiny demon clause, zigzagged little yellow strips, and white kimono she looked just like his little Risa.

(M)

And CUT! Not bad for a first fic huh? Well next chapter is in progress and I will only submit it if… I get it least five reviews on this fic… no I don't mind flames, ice, or popsicles so feel free to throw ANYTHING at me! Also I DO answer questions so have ANY about me or this fic… I'LL ANSWER!

Buh bye!


End file.
